


Interval Thermal

by GrayRainbow173



Series: Braving the Elements [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRainbow173/pseuds/GrayRainbow173
Summary: COMPLETE: It is Seven's turn to surprise the Captain...Part six in my series 'Braving the Elements'. It can be read as a stand-alone if you do not mind spoilers for the previous parts.Once again mind the different rating! If you are underage or do not like this type of stories, don't worry you don't need to read this one for the next parts in the series. Kathryn and Seven are just having fun, barely any plot at all. ;)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Braving the Elements [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894309
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming back for the sixth part in my series or if you just want to read this story as a stand-alone.

Kathryn rubbed her temples as she rushed through the corridors of Voyager, trying to get home to her quarters as fast as she could. 

Today had been a hard day. They were negotiating with a rather stubborn alien civilization, a people who had quite some demands before they would allow Voyager to pass through their space. Considering that their claimed space was rather vast, Kathryn really wanted to press on and cross through. 

But every time they had seemed close to a deal, the aliens had retreated, eager to have the crew of Voyager offer them more of their precious cargo. 

Kathryn had been trying to stay patient but when it became apparent that no matter how many times they conceded to their wild claims, the aliens would still come back for more, she had ordered Chakotay to maintain a full night of communication silence. 

They would try again in the morning and if these stubborn people would still not allow them to pass, then they would just have to retreat themselves. Kathryn hoped that that would throw the aliens of their game so that they could still make a deal and cross. Because she really didn’t want to tell her crew that they had to take another detour towards home. 

Stepping out of the turbolift and onto Deck 1, she heaved a big sigh. At least Seven would be waiting for her in her quarters. 

Her girlfriend had asked her multiple times throughout the day if she could help, offering some creative but not necessarily very diplomatic solutions. So Kathryn had to decline but she had told Seven over and over again that she would be home soon.

But now it was quite late and she hadn’t spoken to Seven for a couple of hours. The last time they talked, Kathryn had apparently sounded so stressed that Seven had sweetly told her that she would be waiting for her in her quarters with a surprise. 

That had intrigued Kathryn and had distracted her a little from the tiresome negotiations. She was really hoping that Seven had gone to the Mess Hall again to cook for her. She could use a nice hot meal and Seven’s company. 

When the doors of her quarters opened, however, she wasn’t met with calm classical music nor the smell of delicious food. Instead her quarters appeared to be empty. The lights were off and it was dead silent. 

Kathryn quickly ordered the Computer to turn on the light, expecting to find Seven asleep on the couch but there was no sign of her girlfriend.

Letting her shoulders drop, disappointment crashed over her. She had taken too long to get home. Seven had probably decided to go to the Cargo Bay to regenerate or maybe she had gone back to the Astrometrics Lab to continue her own work. 

Reaching her hand up to her combadge she called Seven to apologize. “Kathryn to Seven.”

She frowned as she heard her own voice echo back to her from the bedroom. She quickly walked towards it and opened the door. 

Inside the lights were also off but there were candles everywhere, spreading a soft glow around the room. There were roses on her bedside table and rose petals on the white linen of her bed. But all of that paled by the sight of Seven and her surprise.

Kathryn knew she was staring with her mouth wide open but somehow she was frozen and could not move. She kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend who was stretched out on the bed, one hand supporting her head.

“Hello, Captain.” Seven said with a very mischievous smile on her face. 

Kathryn wanted to say something back, anything really. Most of all she just wanted to close her mouth but she still couldn’t move.

“I got the feeling you were having a rather stressful day.” Seven said as she slowly and gracefully sat up and then playfully crawled over to the foot of the bed. 

“I wanted to help you relax and surprise you.” She said as she raised herself on her knees right in front of Kathryn. “What do you think? Do you like my newest… outfit?”

At last, Kathryn was able to close her mouth, if only because she needed to swallow a few times before she could answer. “Yes… I like it very much.”

Seven had been experimenting with different styles of clothing over the past few weeks, ever since Kathryn had given her her first outfits and her Starfleet uniform. However, Kathryn had been a little surprised about Seven’s restraint. She didn't seem all that eager to try out new things but was mostly content with wearing her uniform.

But now… Seven had apparently found the lingerie section of the fashion database and she had made a very fine choice. 

Kathryn took the last step she needed to take before she could reach out and touch Seven. Then, slowly, she brought a hand up to touch one of the shoulder straps of Seven’s new bra. 

It was a perfect pale blue set, almost the color of Seven’s eyes, even though Kathryn knew that no fabric could ever truly match that color. But this lingerie set came very close and Kathryn loved it for that and for obvious other reasons. 

Slowly she slid her fingers down to the lacy cups. An intricate design of flowers both covered up and revealed the perfect soft skin of her girlfriend, making Kathryn’s mouth run dry and water all at once. 

Her fingers made their way to the little bow that was nestled between Seven’s breasts and they lingered there. Her eyes moved back up to look at Seven’s eyes, her most favorite color of blue. 

Then her gaze drifted down to Seven’s lips. She was smiling a rather triumphant smile, probably because she understood her surprise was a big success. 

Kathryn leaned in to kiss those smiling lips. “You look amazing.” Her lips moved down to Seven’s jawline. “You are amazing.”

Seven did not say anything but when Kathryn moved back she saw that her girlfriend continued to smile coyly at her. Her hands started to move though as she reached out to pull down the zipper of Kathryn’s uniform jacket. 

Kathryn stood perfectly still as she simply watched Seven undress her. Her own eyes darted over Seven’s revealed form and the lingerie she was wearing. 

The panties were very intricate. There were straps covering and interweaving with the bands of Seven’s abdominal implant before they traveled down in a very sexy and seductive way. It looked like a labyrinth that Kathryn really wanted to get lost in. 

She woke up from her staring when she felt Seven’s hands make contact with the skin of her stomach as she pulled the gray undershirt up. Kathryn helped out by pulling it up and over her head. When she could see again, she noticed how Seven had already moved on to her pants, making short work of the button and the zipper before pulling it down over her hips. 

Watching Seven move like that, fast, coordinated but still graceful, ignited a fire in Kathryn’s core. The rippling of Seven’s muscles beneath her perfect skin, all her edges and curves highlighted by the soft glow of the candles while her implants sparkled… It was becoming too much for the Captain.

All of her frustration had melted away and she had found a new exciting energy. She was ready to play. 

She suddenly grasped Seven’s hands tightly into her own, stopping her girlfriend before she could move on to Kathryn’s boots or underwear. 

Seven looked up in surprise and then her eyes darkened with arousal as she noticed the change in the mood. Kathryn had been wrong before, that darkened shade of blue, _that_ was her favorite color. 

Smiling to herself, she put her hands back on Seven’s shoulders and then gave her a gentle but firm push. 

Of course, Seven would have been strong enough to resist but she clearly did not want to. With a small giggle she fell back on the bed, making some of the rose petals dance on the covers. Then she stretched herself up until her head was lying on the pillow again. Waiting and watching Kathryn while biting her bottom lip.

Kathryn hastily took off her own boots, keeping her eyes trained on Seven in her new lingerie. When the boots were neatly placed at the foot of the bed she straightened herself up. Waiting for just a few heartbeats, taking in the whole scene before she dived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters to this story might be a little shorter than the previous parts in this series but I hope you liked this one anyway. If you have the time, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates the holiday! I think it is nice to remember all the things we are grateful for, especially with the year we are having. I am very grateful for every one of you readers and all the good things writing has brought me over the past months.  
> So thank you and enjoy!

Seven moaned as she felt Kathryn’s mouth latch itself to her neck. Her girlfriend’s lips and teeth nipped at her skin while her hands returned to Seven’s breasts. 

It had been fun to see the different emotions play across Kathryn’s face. Seven had been very alert as to not miss any of them. She had first seen disappointment on Kathryn’s face when she walked into the bedroom but that look had quickly changed to shock. Then, when the situation had dawned on the stressed Captain, a very hungry fire had come alive in those gray eyes and Seven had felt herself tremble a little inside. 

That feeling had intensified when Kathryn had pushed her back on the bed and had pounced on her without any more words. It was very exciting and Seven was aglow with the triumph of her surprise. 

She barely had any time to think about it though because Kathryn was moving fast, a lot faster than usual. Maybe the stress of the day had gotten to her or maybe the lingerie was just that enticing. Whatever the reason, Kathryn’s hands were moving across Seven’s new bra in a rather feverish way.

“Please, don’t rip it.” Seven panted out while arching her neck backwards to give Kathryn’s lips more space.

But instead, Kathryn lifted her head to look down at her with a very exasperated look on her face. “Do I need to remind you how many of mine you have ripped apart so far?”

“No, I remember perfectly.” Seven said with a sly smile. “But these are my first nice ones. Please.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes at her but slowed down all the same. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” The last word was strung out because Kathryn’s mouth had moved up and her tongue was now playing with the starburst implant close to Seven’s ear. 

Seven was distracted for a moment but then she felt her bra ease up and she quickly looked down. Kathryn had managed to open the clasp without damaging the fabric. 

To show Seven how much she cared, Kathryn sat back on her knees and then very carefully placed the bra on the bedside table, next to the roses. 

Seven smiled at her and then reached out her arms, ready to feel Kathryn’s body pressed against hers again. Maybe she would give her breasts some extra attention now that they were uncovered. 

But the Captain had different plans. She did take one of Seven’s hands and gave it a small squeeze but then she moved her eyes down to the second part of the lingerie set. 

Having Kathryn watch her like that was very exciting but also a little uncomfortable. More than anything, Seven wanted Kathryn’s hands on her, not just her eyes. But her girlfriend was taking her time now. 

“I’m just enjoying my surprise, darling.” Kathryn told her with a grin as she noticed Seven squirming around on the bed. 

The fingers of her right hand were moving over the straps of cloth, slipping off from time to time to touch the metal of her abdominal implant but never touching Seven’s skin.

"These are very intricate.” Kathryn’s voice was low, almost like a purr. In a way she could have been talking about the bands of Seven's implant as much as the straps of her panties. 

Kathryn released her hold on Seven’s hand so that her left hand could stroke over the material of tge panties too. Slowly both hands were moving down.

Seven was already panting and she arched her hips up in an attempt to intensify the contact with Kathryn’s fingers but their movement stopped immediately. Kathryn shot her one warning glance and Seven understood. She had to focus all of her attention on staying still while Kathryn continued her exploration.

As one hand stroked along the edge of the panties, starting from her hip all the way down, the other one had followed the intricate web of straps to Seven’s center. The touch was feather light, almost like the ghost of a touch, but it still caused sparks to fly all over Seven’s body. 

She bit her bottom lip, needing to release some tension because she would have moved her hips otherwise. She saw Kathryn glance up at her again and then her fingers pressed down right over her clit. 

“Oh, Kathryn.” Seven moaned her name at the indirect stimulation. “Please.”

She did not know what she was asking for and even if she had, her girlfriend was following her own plan. Stroking both hands up and down now, alternating the amount of pressure every time. 

“You are getting wet.” Kathryn noted in that husky voice.

Seven could only groan in response, Kathryn’s voice was enough to make her even wetter but she was not able to point that out because she still had to focus all of her attention on keeping still. 

“Do you want me to take these off?” Kathryn asked her while she continuously pressed two fingers to Seven’s clit through the thin material of the panties. 

Seven knew she should answer but as she started to think about what to say, her hips started to move again and as a result, Kathryn’s fingers stopped moving again. 

“Yes, please!” Seven called out. “Please, Kathryn. Please.”

“Alright, honey. Calm down.” Kathryn said with a very pleased twinkle in her gray eyes. 

She shifted on the bed, placing herself on her knees between Seven’s spread legs. Then she slowly started to gather the straps together in her hands, starting with the topmost one and then very gently pulling them down. 

Unable to stay still, Seven lifted her hips in the air. Her thighs were trembling a little, not from keeping her hips up but from her ongoing arousal. 

At last, her panties were rolling down her legs but still Kathryn seemed to be in no hurry as she leisurely picked up Seven’s feet one by one to pull the last part of the lingerie set off completely. 

Seven marveled at Kathryn’s restraint but then she noticed Kathryn had fisted the panties in her hands, almost unwilling to let go of the damp material. 

Smiling, Seven arched her ocular implant at her. Her own fire almost forgotten as she challenged her girlfriend to see what she would do next. 

Kathryn gave a small chuckle and then she shook her head a little before placing the panties on top of the bra. 

“Can I take off yours now?” Seven asked as she had become painfully aware of the fact that Kathryn was still wearing the standard issue undergarments that came with the Starfleet uniform. 

“I thought tonight was about helping _me_ relax.” Kathryn said while picking up one of the rose petals from the bed. 

She studied it as she held it up in the light of the candles. “I’m not done playing yet.”

Keeping her eyes locked on the petal between her fingers, Kathryn lay down next to Seven. While stretching her legs out and keeping her head propped up on her other hand, she twirled the petal around in her fingers.

Seven licked her lips, unsure what to do next as her eyes were momentarily distracted by the movement and the colors of the petal in Kathryn’s hand. She had rapidly lost control over the whole situation but she wasn’t sorry about it.

Kathryn finally reached out her arm and slowly stroked the soft petal over Seven’s face. Starting with her ocular implant and then moving down towards the implant near her ear and ending at her lips. 

“You are so beautiful.” She whispered and Seven felt a fresh surge of love course through her veins as her breath ghosted against the petal. 

Before she could return the compliment, the petal was moving further down. Tickling her neck, dipping into the hollow at her collarbone, sliding down the valley between her breasts. 

Kathryn’s hand hesitated there, unsure of where to go and Seven kept her eyes locked on Kathryn’s face as she held her breath. The moment of indecision was short, however, and after taking in a deep breath herself, Kathryn moved the petal down along Seven’s ribcage. 

The petal swiftly moved over the implant covering Seven’s heart, it swept around her navel but then came back up again. Going round and round while the pointed tip of the small leaf tickled the edge of her abdominal implant, softly stroking the sensitive place where the Borg mesh and human flesh met. 

Seven closed her eyes with a groan, unable to keep them open anymore because the sensations were becoming too intense. She heard Kathryn shift a little on the bed and then the petal moved on again. It moved over the bands of her implant and then over her smooth pubic mound…

Incapable of keeping still any longer, Seven’s left hand shot out and grasped Kathryn’s wrist, completely stilling the motions of the petal against her clit. Seven opened her eyes again and they immediately locked onto Kathryn’s gray ones. There was a fierce fire in them and… a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I was in a teasing mood. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and a special thank you to those of you who left kudos or even comments. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Seven had frozen after closing her fingers around Kathryn’s wrist. She was still panting but it seemed that she wasn’t entirely sure what to do next. So Kathryn waited for a while.

“Do you want me to stop?” She finally asked.

“Yes… I mean no!” Seven stuttered out and her eyes were ablaze with confusion and arousal. “I want you to stop teasing me.”

“Are you asking me to stop teasing you or are you going to make me?” Kathryn asked her. 

She wasn’t completely sure what she wanted Seven to say so she stayed still as the petal still rested against Seven’s center. 

It had been fun, being in control and playing with Seven but she also liked it when Seven took over. Her girlfriend was a lot stronger than she was and sometimes it was very thrilling to work Seven up to the point where she could not take it anymore and simply had to take over. 

But this time it all seemed different. The candles, the roses, the lingerie… Seven seemed to want something else tonight. In a way, Kathryn already knew the answer to her question.

“I am asking you… begging you to stop teasing me.” Seven said, dipping her head down a little. “Please.”

Then she released Kathryn’s wrist and instead fisted her hand in the sheets. Kathryn smiled down at her and then moved back up so she could kiss Seven’s lips. “Very well, darling.”

Before she could move back down, Seven’s hand reached up to pull her down for another kiss. The urgency of the kiss threw Kathryn a little bit. There could be no more teasing now. 

Moaning against Seven’s lips, she reached back to release Seven’s hold on her neck. When she was free, her mouth brought the fire they had shared in the kiss down as she nipped and bit her way across Seven’s upper body. Faster and a little harder than she had done before. 

When she had to shift her legs so she could sit between Seven’s legs again, she briefly looked up and saw small red marks all over Seven’s neck and breasts. The sight of them stopped her as she wondered how hard she had been biting and sucking Seven’s skin. 

Her fingers moved back up to the nearest mark, just underneath Seven’s right breast. Looking up at Seven’s face, she was glad to see that Seven did not seem to be concerned about the marks. 

“Tell me if I am being too rough.” Kathryn told her anyway. “I don’t want to take out my frustration or impatience on you.”

Seven actually chuckled at that. “My skin can take a lot, Kathryn. Now more than ever.”

Kathryn smiled at her and then moved her head down to nuzzle at the skin that stretched over Seven’s hip bone. The sweet smell of Seven’s skin, a mixture of her new lotion and the unique smell of just her, etched itself into her brain. 

Then she felt Seven’s fingers on her cheek and she looked back up in surprise. Seven’s blue eyes looked uncertain as if she wasn’t sure whether she should say what she clearly wanted to say. 

“What is it, love? Do you want me to stop after all?” Kathryn asked her as she moved her own fingers over Seven’s hand.

“No! Absolutely not.” Seven quickly assured her. “I just… I don’t know… I just wanted to say that I don’t mind you… leaving marks or you know…”

Kathryn smiled as she pulled Seven’s hand away from her face, intertwining their fingers. She understood what her girlfriend meant and to show her, her mouth dipped down again and she started to nibble at Seven’s hip bone. 

The soft sighs mingled with moans that poured forth from Seven’s lips were very intoxicating and Kathryn wanted it to last forever so she slowly moved lower.

“Please, Kathryn.” Seven said as she arched her hips slightly up off the bed. “You said you weren’t going to tease anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Kathryn laughed against her skin. “You are very distracting.”

Seven just groaned in response but moved her free hand to Kathryn’s head, softly pushing her downward as if to remind her of where she really wanted her mouth to go.

Kathryn didn’t mind because she knew that Seven was still restraining herself a lot by not taking over completely. Feeling Seven’s fingers roam desperately through her hair and against her scalp, she granted her silent request and finally moved her head in between Seven’s thighs.

She was hit with another smell that was ingrained into her brain as she breathed in the scent of Seven’s arousal. She was very wet from all of the teasing and because she didn’t have any hair down there, her moisture flowed freely. 

Licking her lips once, Kathryn’s own restraint broke and she quickly swiped her tongue all the way up, gathering as much of Seven’s juices as possible. 

Seven’s moans hit her ears even though her thighs had closed themselves around her head. The fingers in her hair had tightened their hold and the slight pain only spurred Kathryn on. 

She wrapped one arm around Seven’s hip to keep them still while her other hand moved in to keep Seven’s folds open for her mouth. Her index finger briefly dipped into Seven’s opening but Kathryn had decided that she would focus all of her attention on Seven’s clit this time by using just her mouth. 

Finding the bundle of nerves had become easy and her lips quickly placed some kisses on it before taking it in. 

“Kathryn!” Seven was completely arching up from the bed now and became more and more vocal. Her name and the occasional ‘please’ were the only words Kathryn could make out. 

She started sucking on Seven’s clit while swiping her tongue against it from time to time, slowly increasing her rhythm. 

Suddenly Seven’s hand released it’s hold on Kathryn’s head. She could not see where it had gone to because her head was now firmly trapped between Seven’s thighs. But Seven had probably moved it away because she didn’t want to hurt her, afraid that she might rip out some hair in the throes of passion. 

For now, Kathryn was more worried about the strength of Seven’s thighs but that was not going to stop her. 

She brought Seven right to the brink, knowing exactly by the sounds her girlfriend was making and the twitching of her muscles that she was close. But then she eased off again, releasing her lips’ hold on Seven’s clit and simply moving her tongue back to her opening. 

Kathryn could feel the mattress jolt as Seven’s back crashed back to it. Small sobs and groans of frustration reached her ears but she remained relentlessly, easing her lover back down only to start it all over again. 

Knowing that she couldn’t do that another time without Seven taking over control, Kathryn did not back down again but sucked hard and fast. 

Then, with one last stroke of her tongue, the tension in Seven’s body reached it’s peak. Her thighs clamped themselves completely shut around Kathryn’s head which made it harder to hear the scream that tore from Seven’s throat but it was still loud enough for her lover to hear. 

Meanwhile Kathryn felt a strong pulse of pleasure rock her own center as she clamped down her own thighs as well. Trying not to moan too loudly, she tightened her hold on Seven’s hip so her mouth could stay where it was.

When Seven’s twitching became too intense, Kathryn released her clit with a slight pop and moved her hands up to nudge open Seven’s thighs. Panting, she slowly sat up, trying to get her breathing back to normal as she took in the sight of Seven’s relaxed body.

She was trembling a little and her chest was heaving to take in enough air. Her damp skin was glowing in the soft light of the candles and some of the rose petals were actually sticking to it. 

Suddenly needing to be closer to her, Kathryn quickly scrambled away from her place between Seven’s legs and laid down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who rolled over to her side so her head was resting on Kathryn’s shoulder. 

Giving Seven time to calm down, Kathryn stroked her hands up and down Seven’s back, plucking off any rose petals she found along the way. 

After letting out a deep sigh, Seven’s eyes opened up again and she looked up at Kathryn’s face. There was surprise and… wonder in those blue eyes and Kathryn couldn’t help but smile down at her. 

“Thank you.” Seven whispered. “That was amazing.”

“Thank _you_ for the surprise.” Kathryn countered as she pressed her lips to Seven’s forehead. “I really needed this today.”

“Who knew that difficult negotiations would get you so…” Seven didn’t finish her sentence, perhaps because she couldn’t find the right word. 

Kathryn simply hugged her tight, a little surprised at her own reaction as well. 

“Do you want to get up and maybe eat something?” Seven asked but her voice was small, tired.

Even though she had been hoping for a cooked meal when she came home, Kathryn did not feel like getting up at all now. The snacks that Neelix had brought to the Bridge during the negotiations would just have to do. 

“I think I am already falling asleep.” Kathryn mumbled against Seven’s hair. 

“Okay…” Seven voice trailed off and Kathryn was sure that her eyes were closed too.

There would be time for food and more fun later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> I think there is only one more chapter to go for this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made in the previous chapter. This kind of story is a little different to write and apparently it hurts my focus. ;) I will come back to this final chapter to make sure that it is not too messy but for now I will call this story complete!

Seven woke up feeling warm and happy. For a moment she tried to remember her dreams but she got distracted as her eyes landed on Kathryn who was still fast asleep. 

Her lips were slightly parted and Seven could hear the soft sounds of her breaths. It was dark, the candles had burned down and the lights had not come on yet, so it must still be quite early. 

Careful, as to not wake up her girlfriend, Seven softly stroked her hand up and down Kathryn’s arms. Lost in her memories of the previous night. 

Her surprise for Kathryn had been a success and she was very eager to give the lingerie database another look because clearly Kathryn liked her new fashion choice. Still Seven wished she could have done more for her lover before they fell asleep. However, Kathryn had been so excited and so in control, something Seven had found extremely attractive. 

But still she had wanted that night to be all about her, about helping her relax after a hard day of being the Captain.

Kathryn had assured her that she had enjoyed herself, right before she hastily took off her own underwear before going to sleep. Even so, Seven felt that it was her turn now to make Kathryn feel good, to show her how much she loved her and to thank her for the amazing night. 

The Captain wasn’t one to sleep in, especially not when the ship was undergoing some sort of crisis or when they were in contact with another species. Kathryn would probably want to go to the Bridge as early as possible to continue the negotiations. 

Seven reviewed her options. She wanted to make Kathryn breakfast, especially because she didn’t have any real dinner the night before. To do that, she would have to slip out of bed and get started. Then afterwards, if there was still time, she could show Kathryn her appreciation…

But what if there wasn’t enough time… Seven quickly got her priorities in order and decided that the food would have to wait. Maybe she would be able to cook Kathryn a fancy dinner once the negotiations were truly over. For breakfast the replicator would just have to do. 

Very carefully, Seven removed Kathryn’s arm from around her own waist and then nudged her shoulder gently so she would roll to her back. After that she waited a while, holding her breath to see if Kathryn remained asleep. 

Thankfully she did and Seven paused to take in her girlfriend’s beauty. Her ruby lips were especially enticing and Seven licked her own as she felt a hunger to kiss them. But if she really wanted to surprise Kathryn again, she had to be careful. 

She eased the covers away from herself and then slowly sat up. She kept glancing at Kathryn’s face to see if she had woken up while she made her way to where Kathryn’s feet were hidden beneath the covers. 

Once she was in position on her knees she carefully picked up the covers at the foot of the bed and then ducked her head beneath them. 

She focused all of her attention on her hearing as she listened to Kathryn’s heartbeat and breathing. But Kathryn was a heavy sleeper so she didn’t run any risks so far. 

Very gently she spread Kathryn’s legs further, creeping in the limited space so she would be able to reach her target. Her mouth started to water as the scent of Kathryn was quite strong underneath the covers. She took in one last deep breath and then stuck out her tongue to lightly swipe it against Kathryn’s folds. 

The muscles of Kathryn’s thighs twitched ever so slightly and Seven immediately retreated, listening… But after a short hitch, Kathryn’s breathing returned to normal so Seven continued with her light caresses. 

She started out slow and soft but she became increasingly bolder, realizing that Kathryn wasn’t going to wake up unless she would increase her efforts. Her girlfriend did start to softly moan at one point and Seven was sure that she could hear her own name at least once.

Closing her eyes, she decided that it was time for Kathryn to wake up. A small part of her wondered what her girlfriend would think of this new surprise but that did not stop her as she increased the pressure of her tongue and lips.

Kathryn’s mind rebelled against her body because she really did not want to wake up from the dream she was having. She wasn’t entirely sure what the dream was about but she felt really good and she wanted it to last a little while longer. 

But then the sound of a soft moan reached her ears and her consciousness slowly eased itself back to the real world. However, the good feeling stayed and it even became more intense. 

She opened her eyes and blinked at the ceiling as she realized that her breathing and heartbeat were both elevated. Then she felt a tongue swipe over her center and her clit. 

She sat up slightly, looking down she noticed the lump underneath thecovers near her legs. Something was down there. She reached out a hand and placed it on the head that was between her thighs. 

She didn’t push it away though, instead she pushed it further in, increasing the contact. 

As a response a low moan came out, muffled by the covers. The vibrations of the voice struck her sensitive center and she responded with a moan of her own. “Seven!? What are you… What?”

Seven’s Borg hand appeared from the edge of the covers and in one swipe it threw them off of them. The resulting chill woke Kathryn up for good but the sight of Seven’s blue eyes peering up at her from between her thighs caused a flash of hot desire to spread throughout her body. 

Her mind still wanted her to ask questions, she knew she _should_ ask more questions, to help her understand what was happening, but her mind was completely blank all of a sudden. So instead she just let her head fall back to her pillow as she returned her hand to Seven’s head. 

She was too far gone. She didn’t know how long Seven had been at it before she had woken up but she was already close to the edge. 

Seven knew that but she did not speed up the movements of her tongue nor her lips. Instead the slow build-up continued and Kathryn was moaning continuously now.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure rose and rose. She almost did not want it to end but at the same time she was reaching out, eager to fall. 

She stretched out her free hand behind her, finally clutching at the headboard and finding the dent that Seven’s hand had left there on their first night together. She folded her fingers in that exact spot as she cupped her other hand behind Seven’s head, pushing it further into her center.

Then she reached her peak. It felt like she was flying for a moment that seemed to last for hours, riding a high that just stretched on. Her back arched off the bed as her throat constricted, no sounds made it out anymore as her mouth was frozen in a silent scream.

Finally the waves crested and crashed over her as her body landed back on the mattress and she let out a loud moan with the breath that she had been holding. Her hips moved against Seven’s mouth until she could not take it anymore. She gave a soft pull on Seven’s hair and her girlfriend immediately released her mouth’s hold on her. 

Panting, Kathryn could not open her eyes just yet so she just waited for Seven to come back up and hold her.

Seven quickly wiped her mouth with her hand and then returned to her previous position at Kathryn’s side. She studied her lover’s face but it was still frozen in a frown, mouth open. She suddenly wondered if she might have gone too far this time.

Reaching out she brought the covers back up and draped them over both their bodies as she pressed herself against Kathryn’s warmth. The contact made Kathryn move again as she reached out a hand to hold Seven’s arms close to her. She still did not open her eyes though so Seven could do nothing else but wait.

Then suddenly… Kathryn started to laugh. Seven looked at her in surprise, smiling herself. Kathryn’s gray eyes opened up and there was so much joy in them that Seven sighed with relief. “Good morning, Kathryn.”

“Good morning, Seven.” Kathryn laughed. “What a way to wake up!”

“I couldn’t resist.” Seven admitted as she stroked her fingers through Kathryn’s hair. “You took such good care of me last night that I wanted to return the favor before you had to go back to duty.”

“Mmmm.” Kathryn hummed as she stretched out like a lazy cat. “Well done.”

The lights turned on on the lowest setting, the Computer’s way to let them know that morning was here and that their shifts would soon start.

“Those aliens won’t know what hit them.” Kathryn laughed again, completely relaxed. 

Seven smiled back at her and then leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I will replicate you some breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Kathryn said and then held Seven back before she could get up. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Seven replied before leaving the bed, eager to make sure that the Captain of Voyager would be in the best possible mood to continue the negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END... for now.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part in the series! If you want, you can subscribe to the series or my profile. You can also follow me on Instagram where I post updates about my writing. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and if you have the time, please let me know what you think.


End file.
